Allium (by SilkFire6)
”For a HiveWing, you really aren’t as stubborn as you look! -Allium Allium The LeafWing Allium is a young, skinny female LeafWing, who is usually seen either around the palace for questions or where the prisoners are kept, her wings are usually held by chains, but when she manages to stretch them, you can spot her strange purple colour on the underside. APPEARANCE Her colours are quite worn out now, but before she was captured, she was seen as having a light emerald green coloured body, with dark green markings down her sides, making her blending a little easier, her underbelly was bright, orange with hints of white spots, the underside of her wings had bright emerald green and dark purple, while the above side was dark green with lighter greens speckled over, her eyes were dark brown with small hints of faded blue shaded in, like mud mixing with clear blue ocean water, small darker areas cover parts of her whole body. After capture, her emerald green body, turns to a dark greyish green, the dark patches of dark green are now almost ash black, while her wings are now dark grey purple and dark green with tint grey, while above is just pure dark green, no speckles, her underbelly is still rather bright, but darkened a tint, her eyes are now black with small orange tints mixed in. Her body is rather bony due to, how little she is given to eat nor drink, she doesn’t care anymore, as she had lost pratically everything. PERSONALITY She used to be fun loving, kind and would do anything to stay out of battles, she loved to play around and just never be alone, she always disliked being alone, she never really spoke a lot, but no one minded that, especially her parents. After capture, she preferred to be alone, almost never speaks, practically looks like she rolled in ash to hide away all her emotions she used to have. RELATIONSHIPS She had not a lot of friends or family, she was always with her Mum and brother, which she cannot remember the names of, she remembered that before she hatched and her brother was two, their father had gotten caught with some HiveWings and was killed, which made the HiveWings aware of them again. She had lost her brother three years later due to a bad infection after he got hurt trying to help guards practice, her mother stopped talking to her and one day, went out and never came back, she was on a kind of watch and saw a HiveWing, his name was Beetle, and she loved him more than anyone else, she had one son, who looked nothing like a hybrid, just black spots along his back spines and snout, but Beetle was found out and dealt with, she was devastated when she found his dead body along the forest edge, the LeafWings found out, and instead of killing her son, decided to protect him, incase he had some special abilities, but one day, while she was gathering stuff HiveWings attacked her, and brought her back, they have had her since than. FAMILY TREE Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings